Frank Manera
Frank Antonio Manera is an antagonist in Outlast: Whistleblower. Background Manera was a part of Project Walrider. His first patient consultation was November 1, 2010, and by August 29, 2012, he had dropped from 228 lbs to 155. In his patient report, it is noted that by 8/29/12, he was "lethargic and largely non-responsive, exhibiting interest only in hypnotherapy script pattern 9 (Wernicke), concerning drinking blood from the chest of sleeping men", which could hint at his cannibalistic ways even before The Walrider's break out. He also refused baths and other attentions from the barber apart from anesthesia, stating, "if I cannot partake, I cannot share". His patient documents also mention that "forced nutrition" would be recommended for Manera if they could not find something he "likes to eat" (yet another nod towards his cannibalistic ways; he would not eat because he craved humans). His patient report also mentions that he had a history of smoking tobacco and marijuana. Story ''Outlast: Whistleblower'' Frank Manera is one of the first notable Variants encountered by Waylon. He is first heard in a kitchen revving up his buzz saw and killing a Murkoff employee. Upon entering the cafeteria, Waylon discovers Frank eating the dead worker before exploding his head in a microwave. After noticing Waylon, Frank describes his actions as an act of love towards the corpse, before tearing into it and eating it like an animal. Disgusted, Waylon walks off and ventures further into the hospital. After traversing a gap in search for a key, Waylon will encounter Frank once more as he exits the cafeteria into a nearby hallway. Manera will start patrolling the area and, if spotted, will give chase until Waylon escapes him by climbing through an air vent. Once the key's recovered, Park outruns the Cannibal and escapes by leaping over a locked door, while Manera takes an alternative route, continuing his pursuit. While Waylon is making his way through a morgue, Frank suddenly bursts through a door and restrains Waylon by pinning him against a morgue table. He activates his buzz saw and is right about to cut into Waylon's neck just before noticing the cremation furnaces nearby. Frank then instead decides to kill Waylon by throwing him in one of the furnaces, switching it on and locking him inside. Before the flames can kill him, Waylon escapes the furnace by breaking through a weak brick wall. Enraged, Frank shouts "You were mine!" before walking off. After attempting to turn off the gas leak in a decontamination chamber, Waylon encounters Frank yet again and must stealthily avoid him from then on. Once Waylon leaves the area, Frank is seen screaming out of the window near Waylon's escape route about Waylon being "his", before leaving, never to be seen again. Aftermath Following the incident at Mount Massive, Murkoff's Tactical Division were tasked with re-securing the asylum and were given permission to shoot on sight. Paul Marion referred to the incident as being "100% fatal", leaving it possible that Manera might have met his end at the hands of Murkoff's PMCs or his fellow inmates.The Murkoff Account Issue #3, Page 5 Personality Manera has a single goal in his life, which is to devour the flesh of humans. He sees humans as nothing more than beings of meat for him to eat (only calling Waylon "meat"), but he states that he "loves" a corpse before engulfing it like a rabid animal, as well as calling Waylon "gorgeous", showing he is very passionate about his food. Physical description Manera appears as a pale malnourished man with green eyes and graying shoulder-length black stringy hair bleeding into his savage beard. He is completely nude excluding a very small pair of orange underwear, but this is covered up by his victims' blood not only splattering him, but nearly encasing him. Strange symbols are brutally sliced into his chest and stomach, which are also covered in tattoos. Notably, Frank appears to lack any deformities the Morphogenic Engine could have caused. Trivia *In a pre-release screenshot, Frank is seen devouring an already mutilated corpse. *In a pre-release screenshot, Frank appears near one of the locked gates in the Recreation Area. References Navigation es:Frank Manera ru:Фрэнк Манера Category:Characters Category:Outlast: Whistleblower characters